You're Impossible
by XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: DISCONTINUED! SORRY, BUT IT'S JUST NOT WORKING OUT. When Lily finds out the men she's been dreaming about her whole life, the Winchester's and the angel Castiel, are not just figments of her imagination she's not quite sure how to handle it. And apparently she's the only one of them who can use the weapon against Lucifer. And how is she supposed to handle her feelings for Cas?
1. Chapter 1

I ran. Harder than I had ever run before. My legs ached, my stomach was cramping, and my lungs felt like they were on fire. But I couldn't stop. Whatever the hell was chasing me, wasn't giving up.

My stomach dropped when I realized the ally I had turned down was a dead end. Shit. I whirled around and backed against the wall, staring straight at the creature that was pursuing me.

It looked like a woman, but her eyes were black and she had a sinister grin plastered on her face that couldn't possibly be considered human.

"What's the matter sweetheart? I just wanna talk," she said.

"N-no. I know what you are. And I know what you do. So get it over with," I managed, though my voice was shaking.

"If you insist."

The next thing I knew I was raised into the air and thrown back to the ground. I groaned, trying to push myself back up. She laughed, coming closer and kicking me hard in the stomach. I cried out in pain, positive that the cracking sound I heard came from a rip snapping. She grasped a handful of my hair and yanked my head up.

"Did you see this one coming, you pitiful excuse for a prophet?" she snarled.

"Prophet? I-I don't underst—

She cut me off, slamming my head hard against the ground. I could feel myself starting to fade as she pulled my head back up, ready for another attack. But it never came. Instead, she screamed in pain, shaking all over as a knife plunged through her neck.

That was the last thing I saw, before my eyes drifted shut.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

I blinked slowly, glancing around, trying to figure out where I was. It was kind of a dingy looking motel room, which of course made no sense since the last thing I remember was passing out in an ally. I sat up slowly, pressing a hand to my aching head.

"Careful. We patched you up, but you're still pretty banged up," a voice said.

I jumped, glancing over at the table in the corner. Two boys, both ridiculously good looking were sitting there.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"A hotel just outside of Kansas City. Do you remember your name?"

"Yeah. I'm Lily."

They came closer, sitting on the other bed across from me with twin looks of concern. My eyes widened when I got a better look at them.

"Holy shit," I breathed.

"What? What's wrong?" One of them asked.

"I know you!"

"Uh, okay. How hard did you hit your head?"

"It has nothing to do with that. I know you. You're the Winchesters, Sam and Dean," I said, sitting up further.

"That's kind of freaky," Sam said, getting to his feet.

"I don't buy it. What'd you do, check our wallets when we weren't looking?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Because I'm totally in good enough conditioned to sneak around the motel room without you guys noticing, locating your wallets and finding out who you are," I said, glaring at him. "Look, this isn't supposed to be possible. You guys aren't real! You're just figments of my imagination!"

"Well, obviously we're not."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, gentler than Dean.

"It's gonna sound crazy, but I've dreamed about you my whole life. I know everything about you."

"Prove it," Dean demanded.

"Alright, fine. You're Dean and Sam Winchester, born in Lawrence Kansas to John and Mary. When Sam was six months old, your mother died in a fire." "Anyone could have found that out. Maybe you're a hacker and you found the police report."

"But the freaky part was she was on the ceiling. Dean you were four and you were the one who carried Sam out of the house to safety."

Dean tensed, jaw set tight. Sam looked at me in disbelief.

"I want some real proof, like something no one but us would know."

"Fine, just remember you asked. Dean, you have a panty kink. Ronda Hurly had you try on her pink satin panties once when you were nineteen and you liked it. Sam, you had sex with Ruby when Dean was in hell and got addicted to demon blood."

They stared at me, mouths gaping. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Are you a psychic?" Sam asked.

"I don't think so, but something weird is definitely going on. That demon. The one who attacked me. You guys killed her?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Dean grumbled.

I pushed the blanket off and moved to stand. Dean placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"You really shouldn't over exert yourself. You took a pretty good beating."

"I'm feeling antsy and I should really be getting home and—

I cut off when a thought popped into my head.

"Wait…if you guys are real. Does that mean Castiel is real?" I asked.

"Cas? Yeah he's real."

I smiled shyly. I'd always felt a connection to Cas, who I assumed was just a character I'd created in my mind. I'd never imagined the guy of my dreams, literally, would be real.

"Do you think he'll drop my anytime soon?"

"I can ask if he's—

A wooshing sound filled the room and suddenly Cas was there. He was just as beautiful as he was in my mind; tall with dark brown messy hair and beautiful deep blue eyes.

"Castiel," I said, unable to keep from staring as I stood.

He turned those blue eyes on me, head tilting in confusion.

"Do I know you?" he asked, his voice deep and gravelly. God that was hot.

"Probably not, but she knows everything," Sam explained.

"Impossible."

"We know man, but she know about my…never mind," Dean said, shaking his head.

I stepped closer to Cas, reaching out hesitantly and pressing a hand against his cheek.

"I'm so sorry for all you've been through," I said quietly.

He stared down at me with wide eyes, bringing his shaking hand toward my forehead, pausing just before he touched me.

"May I?" he asked.

I nodded, knowing he was asking to peer into my mind. He pressed two fingers to my forehead gingerly. I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the warmth I felt from such a simple touch. After a few moments he jumped back in surprise.

"You can't possibly know all that," He said seriously.

"I know, but I do and honestly I'm starting to freak out a little. I mean, if everything that I've seen is true, then you guys have been through the worst pain imaginable time and time again. I know because… I can feel it."

I turned to Sam.

"When I dreamed of your death I woke up in tears. The look on Dean's face when he held you in his arms as the life drained from your body. I couldn't bear it. And the demon blood. How could you stand it?" I asked, touching his arm gently. He didn't answer, choosing instead to stare at the floor. I moved on to Dean.

"And Dean. You had a year to live. You were terrified. But you put on a brave face. And Hell. I don't have words for that. I know what happened Dean. I know what you did and it's not your fault," I whispered, giving his shoulder a squeeze. He shook his head, swallowing hard. Finally I turned back to Cas.

"Castiel. All you've sacrificed for these boys, Dean in particular, sorry Sam. Every time you appeared in one of my dreams I felt like everything was going to be okay. You have unbelievable strength and sometimes it's so obvious that you're a higher being. But somehow, you're still so human. And I have to thank you for everything you've done," I said, stepping forward and pulling him into a tight embrace.

He seemed a little unsure of what to do and patted my back awkwardly. I let go, my mind catching up with my actions, making me flush in embarrassment.

"The only way you could possibly know that is if you were a prophet of the Lord, but that can't be the case," Cas said.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Otherwise I would know about her. All the angels would know about her, but as far as I'm aware none do. Unless, she has somehow been hidden."

"How could she be hidden? I mean, is that even possible?"

"I'm standing right here you know," I pointed out, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry," Sam said sheepishly.

Dean sighed, flopping onto one of the beds.

"This is insane."

"To answer your question Sam, yes it is possible. If that's the case, there is only one being with that kind of power," Cas said gravely.

"Let me guess. Lucifer?" I asked.

They turned to me in surprise, as if they had momentarily forgotten that I knew everything. Well, everything about them anyway. I gripped my side, suddenly reminded that I had taken a beating from a fucking demon and probably had a broken rib. Cas looked at me in concern.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Like hell you're fine. Some demon bitch got her pretty good," Dean explained.

I shot him a death glare. I was never one to ask for help and I didn't want to trouble Cas.

"I can heal you," Cas offered.

"I know, but I wasn't gonna ask," I muttered.

"Why not? I would have said yes."

"I don't like asking for help okay."

He seemed confused, but did not press the issue. I watched his fingers twitch, as though he was itching to help. That was kind of adorable. An Angel of the Lord, wanting to help the damsel in distress.

"Well, since you offered I guess it's okay," I said, smiling slightly.

He nodded, but shifted a little nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to, um, touch the wound directly," he explained.

"Oh, right, okay."

I brought my hands to the hem of my shirt, but paused, glancing at Sam and Dean.

"Maybe we could do this in the bathroom. One guy seeing me shirtless is a lot less awkward than three," I suggested.

Sam's eyes widened and his cheeks turned bright red, while Dean shot me a grin paired with a wink. I rolled my eyes and headed to the bathroom, Cas following close behind.

I closed the door and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Cas looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Look, Cas. I've seen you heal people before and it's never bothered you. I thought you didn't understand why humans were embarrassed about people seeing them without clothing."

"I just don't want you to be uncomfortable. As I understand it, woman are picky about who they allow to see what is underneath their clothes," he said.

"It's not like we're doing anything inappropriate though. You're healing me, so don't worry about it. Besides, I'd rather it was you than some guy I don't know," I said softly.

"Technically you don't really know me."

"I know you plenty. Trust me. Now can we do this?"

"Yes."

I took a breath, pulling my shirt off quickly and avoiding eye contact with Cas. I knew he didn't really care, but I also knew I had a pretty great rack. Plus I was wearing my pretty bra today, dark blue with lace around the edges of the cups. He kneeled on the floor, so that he was eye level with the large bruises that started just below my left breast and peppered my skin down to the top of my hipbone.

"This shouldn't hurt, but you'll feel a slight warmth around the wound," Cas assured me, before placing his hand over my ribs.

I gasped as the light that flowed from his fingers warmed my skin. He was right, it didn't hurt at all. It felt wonderful. He pulled away too soon and all at once the warmth left my body. Oh well, at least my rib was fixed. Cas's eyes flickered up to meet mine.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he asked.

I titled my head to the side to give him a better view of the side of my face, which I knew had to be at least a little cut up from the demon smashing my head against the ground. He placed his hand against the side of my head, his thumb brushing against my temple. Once again the warmth radiated from his hand and I found myself leaning into his touch.

I knew his hand had been there long enough for the wound to be healed, but he didn't move away. He seemed confused, like he wasn't even sure why he hadn't pulled away yet. A knock at the door made him jump, yanking his hand back as though he'd been burned. I quickly pulled my shirt back on.

"You guys okay in there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," I called back, getting up and opening the door.

"So, do we have a course of action?" Dean asked as we came back into the room.

"I'm going to talk to Anna and Gabriel. They might know how to proceed with a situation like this," Cas stated, not even bothering to say goodbye before he disappeared.

I stared at the spot he had just been standing, a little sad he had left so quickly. Sam and Dean seemed to notice.

"Looks like someone's got a thing for Cas," Dean teased.

"Shut up," I grumbled, blushing.

"It's kind of obvious," Sam admitted.

"Look I can't help it. I've been dreaming about you guys for years and when Castiel started appearing as well I felt connected to him. Come to find out the man of my dreams is actually real. How would you guys feel?"

"He's a little old for you isn't he. I mean, what are you, like nineteen?" Sam asked.

"Pfft. I'm twenty-two Sam," I said.

"You don't look it."

"Yeah, I know. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get carded everywhere I go for the rest of my life."

"Well, Cas is like ancient."

"But his vessels what, like thirty-four? That's not that much older."

"I don't mean to change the subject, but are you really okay with all this? I mean, you find out that the people you've always thought were just figments of your imagination are real and you just roll with it. Aren't you even a little bit freaked out?" Dean asked.

"I'd be lying if I said this wasn't the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me, but what's the point of freaking out about it. It's all real, so I might as well accept it," I said, though my voice cracked.

My eyes prickled slightly and I tried to swallow the lump rising in my throat, but it was too late. Tears spilled down my cheeks and I sniffled. Dean stood from the bed and pulled me into his arms.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," He soothed.

I nodded, hiding my face in his chest. It was nice to just be held while I cried, even though my feelings towards Dean were strictly platonic. I always thought he would be the best big brother in the world.

"Thank you Dean," I said, pulling away and swiping at stray tears.

"No prob."

He smiled, ruffling my hair. I swatted at his hands.

"Hey! Quit it!"

Sam shook his head at us, sitting at the table and opening his laptop. Another wooshing sound filled the room. Cas was back. I moved away from Dean, brushing any tears that had stuck to my cheeks away.

"You're crying," Cas stated.

"Uh, yeah, I was, but I'm fine now," I assured him.

His eyes flickered to Dean, noting how close we were standing. I crossed my fingers, hoping he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"That was fast," Dean said.

"They were easier to track down than I thought they would be."

"Did they have any idea what might be going on?" I asked.

"Yes. And I'm afraid you're not going to like it," he said seriously.

"Tell me."

"It seems Lucifer sent the demon to weaken you so you could be possessed, which would of course allow the demon that possessed you access to your thoughts. He would know everything and gain a huge advantage," Cas explained.

"But we can stop him right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, but it will be difficult."

"Well, that's nothing new," Sam said.

"There is a weapon, a knife, that can kill Lucifer, but the trick is getting close enough to him to use it. And only one who is pure in body and soul can release it's true power and use it to kill him," he continued.

"Pure in body? As in a virgin?" Sam mused.

"Yes."

"Well why don't you do it Cas?" Dean asked.

"Because I rebelled against heaven Dean. I'm not pure."

"Where the hell are we gonna find a virgin on such short notice?"

I cleared my throat and raised my hand.

"Haha, very funny," Dean said.

I didn't say anything.

"What, seriously?"

I admit I was flattered by his tone of surprise. Even Cas was looking at me in disbelief. Wow, don't I feel special.

"Yes, seriously."

"Why?"

"I don't think my sex life is really any of your business, but if you must know, I hadn't met the right person."

"Hadn't?" Cas asked.

"Hmm?"

"You said hadn't. Don't you mean haven't?"

Oops. Way to fucking go Lily.

"Haven't. Right, yeah. That's what I meant," I said quickly. Smooth. I mentally punched myself in the face. Dean snickered and Sam shot me a knowing look.

"So, how do we go about getting this knife?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I've already located it, but there's a problem."

"There's always a problem," Dean chimed in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I can't go near it. The place it is being held is guarded by all sorts of wards against angels."

"Well that's unfortunate," Sam sighed.

"Agreed, but I'll tell you how to get there and you should be able to handle it. Though I'm not one hundred person sure what might be guarding it."

"Thanks for the heads up Cas."

"So, when do we leave?" I asked.

"Not we. Just me and Sam," Dean corrected, already packing his bag.

"But I want to help!"

"It's too dangerous, especially since you're the only one who can use the knife. We can't risk anything happening to you," Sam said gently.

I opened my mouth to argue, but the looks they were both giving me told me it was a lost cause.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Dean smiled, ruffling my hair.

"It's okay kid. We'll be back in a few days," he promised.

I nodded, hugging him tightly. He kissed the top of my head. Sam pulled me into a bear hug (or is it a moose hug?) and rubbed my arms reassuringly as he let go.

Cas stepped forward, pressing his fingers to Sam's forehead, sending the directions directly to his brain. Having an angel around was really handy.

"Keep an eye on her will ya Cas?" Dean called over his shoulder as they left the hotel room.

I sighed, flopping down on the bed, thankful Cas had fixed my rib so I didn't have to worry about being careful. A few days alone with him. This was gonna be interesting. I glanced over, realizing Cas was still just standing there.

"You might as well get comfortable. We're gonna be here a while."

He shuffled over to the table, sitting stiffly in a chair. I giggled at his posture, back completely straight with his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"Do you even know how to relax?" I asked.

"It's not a luxury I can usually afford. Honestly I'm not completely sure I know how to relax," he admitted, looking embarrassed.

I stood from the bed and made my way over to him.

"Stand up."

He looked confused, but complied. I hesitated for a moment, worried I might scare him off, but then remembered Cas wouldn't realize this was not common practice among humans. Taking a breath, I pushed his trench coat off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You can't relax with all these layers on man," I explained.

"You could have asked me to take my coat off."

I blushed, stepping back from him.

"You're right. Sorry, I wasn't really thinking."

"I don't mind," he said quietly.

I blinked at him in surprise, reaching forward and pressing my fingers against the buttons on his suit jacket, silently asking if it was okay. He simply nodded. My fingers shook as I undid the buttons, before sliding it off to join his coat on the floor. His vest followed quickly after. I loosened his tie, letting my fingers brush his neck as I pulled it off over his head. Last, but not least, I undid the first few buttons of his crisp white shirt.

"There, much better," I announced, stepping back to admire my handy work, "Oh, and ditch your shoes."

He obeyed, toeing out of his shoes and looking down at himself curiously.

"You're right. This is more comfortable."

I smiled, ruffling his hair a little, before collapsing back onto the bed. For a motel bed, it really wasn't that bad. I fought to keep my eyes open, but I couldn't stifle my yawn.

"You're tired."

"It was a long day and it's pretty late."

"Go to sleep."

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I'll watch over you."

Those four words. The words he had said to Dean on more than one occasion. I never thought they would be said for me. My heart fluttered, but I ignored it turning over.

"Would you mind closing your eyes for a second?" I asked.

"Why?"

"I want to change out of my jeans."

His eyes widened slightly.

"No need to have a freak out. I'll be under the blankets. It's nothing to be nervous about."

He nodded and closed his eyes, but I didn't miss the blush that had risen to his cheeks. I quickly yanked off my jeans and unclasped my bra before burrowing under the covers.

"You can open your eyes now," I told him.

He got to his feet and turned off the overhead light, so the room was only lit by the dull glow from the bedside lamp. I watched as he awkwardly stretched out on the bed opposite mine, turning to face me.

"Sleep well," he said, flicking off the lamp.

"Goodnight Cas," I whispered, closing my eyes and giving into exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Day one with an angel of the lord:

I opened my eyes, momentarily confused before I remembered I was in a motel room, not my own. Oh right, the guys I've been dreaming about my entire life are real. That's a thing. I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Good morning."

I jolted at the voice, looking over at the bed where Cas was sitting staring at me.

"Morning Cas. What's—

My stomach growled loudly. I bit my lip, embarrassed that I cut myself off. Cas's smiled in amusement, getting to his feet and heading over to grab something off the table.

"I thought you might require sustenance," he said, handing me a McDonalds bag.

"You got me breakfast," I said, surprised.

I opened the bag, pleased to find an egg mcmuffin and a hash brown. Please be ham, please be ham…YES! Angel picked the ham mcmuffin. Definitely gets major points for that.

"Thanks Cas. Out of curiosity, did you just pick McDonalds at random, or did you somehow know I have a weakness for egg mcmuffins?" I asked.

"I've seen Dean eat these frequently and he seems to enjoy them. I thought you might too."

He handed me a cup with a straw.

"Orange juice?" I guessed.

"Yes."

"You did good Cas. This is awesome."

I bit into the mcmuffin, practically groaning at how good it was. Don't judge. I haven't eaten one in ages.

"So Cas," I said around a mouthful, "would you be cool with us swinging by my apartment today? I kind of need clothes."

"It's not a good idea to leave. There could be demons hunting you. And now that the angels have knowledge of you, I'm sure they will be after you as well."

"Yeah, but it's not like I'd be alone," I pointed out.

He thought for a moment.

"I suppose we could. Do you mind if I…I mean, it would keep you safer if I…" he trailed off.

"Carve the sigils into my ribs like you did with Dean and Sam?"

"Yes. That will at least help hide you from the angels."

"But then if you leave you won't be able to find me again," I said, trying not to sound upset at the thought.

"I have a cell phone."

"Oh, right I knew that."

"May I have your number?" he asked.

I gulped. It seemed like an innocent question coming from Cas, but when I thought back to random guys who had asked for my number it made my stomach flip. Stupid flippy stomach.

"Uh, yeah sure."

I took his phone and quickly punched in my number, adding my name to his contacts, before handing it back to him.

"In Latin Lily means pure. After the flower meaning of course," Cas said, glancing at his phone.

"Well then I'm just super pure aren't I?"

"About the sigils—

"Oh right! Yeah, you can do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Cas, I trust you. If you think it will help keep me safe, then by all means, feel free."

"Alright," he reached forward and pressed his hand against my ribs.

I yelped.

"Apologies."

"Yeah, thanks for the warning," I muttered, rubbing my sore ribs.

"I assumed you knew it would not be painless, since you saw when I did it to Sam and Dean," he explained.

"A little warning still would have been nice, but it's fine," I said, sliding out of bed.

Cas opened his mouth but quickly snapped it shut, looking away. I glanced down at myself and realized I wasn't wearing pants. Right. So that's how this day is gonna go. Snagging my jeans from the floor, I quickly yanked them on, and then of course realized I wasn't wearing a bra either and threw that on as well.

"You can look now Cas. Sorry, I forgot I wasn't wearing pajamas."

"It's fine."

"Okay, cool. Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes. How are we getting to your apartment?"

"I guess we can just walk. I actually don't live that far from here."

"Or I could—

"No way! I'm not sure I'm ready to experience being zapped anywhere just yet."

"It's much faster," he grumbled.

"Fine. Let's play rock, paper, scissors to decide."

"…I don't understand."

"Oh come on! Sam and Dean do it all the time."

"It always seemed strange to me."

"But you know how to play right?" I asked.

"I believe so," he said, making a fist and look very determined. How adorable is that?

"Great! Ready?"

"Yes."

"Rock! Paper! Scissors! Shoot! Damn it!" I yelled. I'd thrown scissors and Cas had thrown rock.

"I won, correct?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, you won. Beginner's luck I guess. Let's go then," I sighed, bracing myself.

Cas touched my cheek gently. I looked up at him, confused.

"It's not as bad as Dean claims," he assured me.

I nodded, not sure I could form a coherent sentence, as Cas gingerly pressed his fingers to my forehead. In a flash we were standing right outside the door to my apartment. I stumbled forward slightly, knocking into Cas, who placed his hands on my arms to steady me.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brow creased in worry.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine," I said, straightening up.

I dug my key out of my pocket and shoved it into the lock, pausing for a moment.

"Um, how do you feel about cats?" I asked, biting my lip.

"I've never really experienced them first hand," he answered seriously.

"Okay, well fair warning, I have two three month old kittens."

I didn't expect his eyes to light up in excitement for a moment, before he quickly masked it with a neutral look, shrugging to appear indifferent towards the idea of being around kittens. Smiling to myself I turned the key and stepped into my apartment, Cas close behind.

"Kitties!" I called.

On cue, two kittens came bounding towards me, mewing loudly. One was a charcoal grey color with bright blue eyes, while the other was light orange and stripy with green eyes.

"That one's Merlin," I said pointing to the grey one, "and that one's Arthur. Come here baby," I cooed, scooping Merlin up.

I stroked the top of his head and nuzzled his fur, turning to Cas.

"You can pet him if you want."

He reached out and hesitantly tickled under Merlin's chin. The kitten mewled happily, stretching towards Cas.

"He likes you," I said with a giggle, "Here, take him."

I set him gently in Cas's hands, enjoying the look of awe on his face. He studied Merlin closely, as though examining a priceless work of art before bringing him close and kissing the top of his head. My heart melted at the sight. I leaned down to pick up Arthur, giving him some love. Merlin nibbled on Cas's fingers. The angel's lips quirked into a small little smile as he stared at the kitten. I set Arthur on the couch, instructing Cas to sit next to him.

"I'm gonna go pack my stuff, while you play with the kittens."

Once I was safely in my room I let out a sigh, leaning against the door and just taking it all in. Castiel, the man (angel) of my dreams, was sitting on my couch playing with my kittens. And I mean, he's real, which I definitely didn't see coming. I threw a shit ton of clothes into my duffle bag, debating whether I should bring cute pajamas to wear around Cas. Then I remembered he was an angel and probably wouldn't care, so I could just wear whatever the hell I wanted. Let's hear it for sweat pants!

I decided it would probably be a good idea to change out of my current clothes, given there were bloodstains on my shirt. I rummaged through my drawers, pulling out a matching bra and underwear set. Not that it really mattered, but it was nice to feel pretty even if a guy wasn't gonna see them. I yanked them on and pulled on a fresh pair of jeans. For a top I chose a white kami with a cream colored crocheted tank top over it and on my feet were my orange low top chucks.

As I was thinking through my internal checklist I registered voices coming from the living room. One of them belonged to Cas and the other one…oh shit! I grabbed my bag and bolted out of my room to find Jean, my roommate, sitting next to Cas on the couch.

"Hey Jean! I thought you'd be at work," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Lily! Got the day off. You mind telling me who this gorgeous hunk of man candy is?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Jean this is Cas. He's my uh…boyfriend."

It was the first thing that popped into my head and I really hoped Cas would just play along. He stared at me for a moment; trying to decipher the look I was giving him.

"You didn't tell me you were dating anyone," she said in an accusatory tone.

"Sorry. We were keeping it a secret for professional reasons," Cas explained.

I hid my surprise with a wide smile.

"Yeah. We met at work and there's a strict no dating policy."

"I'm your roommate. It's not like I would have told anyone."

"Well you know now. Forgive me?" I asked.

"Of course I forgive you. Gosh I'm so happy for you!" she gushed, jumping up and giving me a hug. "You said you'd never find a guy as great as the one from your dreams, but you did! And this one's actually real!"

Oh if only she knew. I prayed Cas wouldn't read too much into the whole "guy from your dreams" thing. The last thing I needed was even more embarrassment.

"Right. So, um, we better be off. Can you watch the kittens for a while?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where are you going?"

"We're going on vacation," Cas said, getting up from the couch and standing next to me.

"Ooo, where too?"

"Uh…Italy!"

"Really?! How the hell are you affording that?"

"I've been saving up and so has Cas. Plus my Dad pitched in a lot," I explained. My Dad was sort of loaded.

"Oh, that makes sense. Have an absolute blast and take lots of pictures!" She squealed, hugging me again.

"We will," Cas promised, taking my hand and pulling me out the door.

Once we were safely outside the building and away from my crazy roommate, Cas let go of my hand. I mourned the loss of his hand a little, and then gave myself a stern talking to for being a dumbass.

"I'm really sorry about that. It was the first excuse I could think of," I said sheepishly, shifting my heavy bag up further onto my shoulder.

"It's fine. She seemed convinced."

"Yeah. I love her, but she's kind of crazy, so again I apologize the entire situation."

"It's alright, really," he assured me, reaching over, sliding my bag off my shoulder and slinging it over his own. Geez, if he keeps acting like this I might melt into a puddle of goo.

"Good."

"So, shall I zap us back?" he asked, using air quotes around the word zap.

"Sounds great," I chuckled.

He moved to press his fingers to my forehead.

"Wait! Can we go shopping first?"

He paused, blinking at me and frowning.

"Shopping for what?"

"Groceries. I know you don't need to eat, but I sure do. And as delicious as take out is, I need some real food," I explained.

"I understand. Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"There's a store about a block away from here, so let's head there."

We walked in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Well, I was enjoying his company, with absolutely no way to know if he was enjoying mine as well. I pushed the negative thought from my mind as we walked into the grocery store.

"Is there a mini fridge in the motel room?" I asked.

"Yes. There's also a microwave and a toaster oven," he said, looking pleased with himself for remembering what the appliances were called.

"Okay, good to know."

Cas followed me up and down the aisles as I snagged various foods. It was slightly difficult to pic foods knowing there was no stove, but I made do.

"Let's see. Ravioli, carrot sticks, shit to make salad, bread, sandwich crap, and frozen microwaveable stuff. Hmm, pretty good. Now we need junk food," I announced.

"Junk food?"

"Unhealthy foods. Think like, the kind of foods Dean would eat," I explained, snagging a bag of salt and vinegar chips. "Oo, we definitely need pop tarts!"

"You can not possibly eat all this food," Cas stated, staring at the two baskets I was holding that were filled to the brim.

"Don't underestimate me. I may be tiny, but I eat like a truck driver. Plus I'm sure Sam and Dean will be hungry when they get back, so there'll already be food waiting for them."

He considered this for a moment before nodded in agreement as we headed up to the counter. The cashier was making some serious eyes at Cas and it honesty made me a little uncomfortable. Once the baskets were emptied out on the conveyer belt and safely tucked away under the counter, I leaned against the angel. Just a little, so the cashier would get the hint and keep her eyes on her damn work. Cas didn't seem to mind. I didn't even pay attention to the total she rattled off, sliding my debit card and punching in my pin number. The quicker we got out of the store and away from her wandering eyes the better.

"Out of curiosity, how did you pay for all this?" he asked.

"Oh, my Dad's loaded. He puts money in my account every week. It's just his way of reminding me that even though I'm off on my own he's still there for me. Of course money's the only way he really knows how to show he cares," I mumbled.

"That's unfortunate."

"Trust me. I know."

We rounded the corner of the store, safely out of view of the public. Cas touched my forehead and we were once again back in the hotel room.


End file.
